


i found in you what was lost in me

by pandorika



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorika/pseuds/pandorika
Summary: Олег помнил о своём обещании каждую минуту. Быть рядом. Не отпускать. Просто любить. Он часто думал о жизни и о том, как причудливо она перетасовала карты их судеб, соединив их. Он не знал, что ему это было нужно, но теперь прекрасно понимал – по-другому он жить уже не сможет.





	i found in you what was lost in me

В последнее время Олег часто думал о жизни. Не о жизни и смерти в глобальном плане — вопросы мироздания его не интересуют — а о том, как странно эта чертовка любит перемешивать карты, заставляя тебя порой обрести то, о чем ты не мог и думать. Просто не знал, что оно тебе нужно. Или не рассчитывал на то, что когда-нибудь испытаешь подобное.

Олег мог совершенно точно сказать — он никогда такого не испытывал. Чистый кайф от очередного выступления, когда ощущения накрывают с головой и ты понимаешь, что все это — аплодисменты, улыбки, визги — для тебя, что люди полюбили тебя и готовы следовать за тобой. Неверие и абсолютный восторг вчерашнего никому неизвестного мальчика, которому досталась куча денег и контракт с огромным лейблом. Друзья, которых он обрел за время проекта, люди, с которыми он был теперь повязан.

Но все это меркло, бледнело и теряло свои краски, стоило ему поймать пристальный взгляд зеленых глаз, которые смотрели на него так, будто он — весь мир. Ощущать себя любимым он быстро привык, но этот взгляд говорил ему о совершенно другой любви, недоступной широкой общественности. Её хотелось укутать в непрозрачную ткань и спрятать подальше от посторонних глаз, холить и лелеять. А еще на нее хотелось отвечать. И стоило Олегу об этом подумать, как его вновь захлестнуло волной какой-то неописуемой нежности, и он тут же нашарил взглядом знакомую фигурку, как всегда скромно затерявшуюся в толпе. Весь вид Дани говорил о том, что он буквально мечтает оказаться где-то подальше отсюда, но Олег знал, что где-то в глубине души это нравится ему. Постоянное движение, множество единомышленников, улыбающиеся, поддерживающие люди. Пусть он и выглядел будто совсем лишним на этом празднике жизни — очередной совместной вечеринке — без него Олегу было бы трудно её представить.

На лице сама собой появилась теплая улыбка и он незаметно подкрался сзади, дергая Дэни за край футболки. Парень дергается, испуганно подскакивая на месте и через пару мгновений Олег встречается с его расширившимися, будто у маленького оленёнка, глазами. Еще через мгновение его взгляд теплеет, а губы расплываются в такой смешной, такой родной улыбке.

— Оле-е-ежка, — выдыхает он. — Это ты, — констатирует факт, будто успокаивая себя. Напряженные плечи расслабляются, и Олег, сморщив нос, качает головой от переизбытка чувств и притягивает Даню к себе, сжимая его в объятиях.

— Всего лишь я, — отвечает он, вдыхая запах белокурой макушки.

Даниила ему хотелось защищать. Сгрести вот так в охапку и никогда не отпускать, чувствуя бешено трепыхающееся сердце и теплое дыхание где-то в районе шеи. Или держать за руку, перебирая тонкие пальцы и украдкой ловить на себе его пристальный взгляд, а потом поднимать глаза и встречаться с его улыбкой. Целовать везде, куда только попадешь, слушая его смущенные смешки и собственное имя, произнесенное с придыханием. Хотелось поделиться с ним всем миром, таким, каким видел его Олег. Он точно знал, что Дане он придется по вкусу — с его таким еще детским умением радоваться даже простым вещам.

На Даниила хотелось смотреть. Смотреть долго, смакуя каждую его деталь, каждую черточку, подмечать каждое движение и ловить его слова. Смотреть, наблюдая за той метаморфозой, которая происходила с ним каждый раз, стоило ему дать в руки микрофон. Он будто отключался от внешнего мира, даже порой прикрывал глаза, тут же сливаясь с музыкой. И его движения, пусть иногда неуклюжие, такие же угловатые, как и он сам, завораживали Олега. Еще больше завораживал голос, заставляющий парня с открытым ртом слушать все, что бы Даня не исполнял. Он любил его такого. Любого любил, в общем-то.

Назима, всегда внимательно сканирующая окружающих — казалось, она знала все обо всех — когда-то сказала Олегу, что они играют с огнём.

— Вы оба светитесь так, что страшно, — сказала она тогда, одарив парня многозначительным взглядом.

Но Олегу отчего-то страшно не было. Он смотрел на Дэни, и весь остальной мир отходил на второй план. Он ловил его взгляд и терялся в нем, как в густом лесу, с единственным отличием, что ему не хотелось быть найденным. Ради такого он готов был сгореть в огне. Пусть он поглотит их к чертовой матери.

Он все же выпустил Даниила из объятий, так и оставив одну руку покоиться у него на плече. Совсем неважно, что подумают другие, пока он держит в руках это чудо, свой собственный подарок судьбы, так и норовящий прильнуть к нему ближе, будто они были в самой тесной в мире комнате, будто вокруг них вообще никого не было.

— Просто скажи, что ты всегда будешь рядом, — сказал когда-то Даня, водя большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони Олега. А потом посмотрел — проникновенно и глубоко, как умеет только он.

— Буду, — без раздумий ответил он, притягивая пальцы паренька к губам, оставляя на них поцелуй. — Буду вот так держать и никогда не отпущу.

Олег помнил об этом обещании каждую минуту. Быть рядом. Не отпускать. Просто любить. Он часто думал о жизни и о том, как причудливо она перетасовала карты их судеб, соединив их. Он не знал, что ему это было нужно, но теперь прекрасно понимал — по-другому он жить уже не сможет.


End file.
